Leading Lady
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hugo takes Isabelle to the movies...  Fluffy-ish  Please RxR  and No Flames!


**Greetings and Salutations!**

**Spidey here,**

**Or Parker for those who know me,**

**Anyways I just saw this film the other day…..and it was absolutely AMAZING!**

**And as I was walking home from the park and listening to some tunes I heard this lyric that just totally gave me an epiphany of a story!**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Hugo…..but I do so very much hope that I may someday soon own the DVD…**

**Now that the legal liability has been thoroughly dealt with…**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

It had been a long day for young clockmaker Hugo Cabret,

Wiping away traces of soot from his face with one of the tattered sleeves of his waist jacket, the young boy made his way over to Monsieur Me`lie`s toyshop to start his shift.

Hugo smiled as he made his way over to the crotchety old man's Shoppe.

'_Maybe I'll see Isabelle.'_

Ah yes, it had been two months ago that young Mr. Cabret had met her; and it's been exactly two weeks, four days, one hour, twenty-five minutes and fifteen…sixteen…..seventeen…..eighteen seconds since he discovered he had feelings for the bookworm-ish girl.

Not that he was counting or anything…..

As he finally made it over to Monsieur Me`lie`s Store however, his smile quickly turned into a frown.

Isabelle wasn't there.

Sighing heavily, he walked under the counter and made his way over to the broken trinkets and toys.

"Bonjour Mr. Cabret." A deep baritone voice greeted.

Looking up from his work, Hugo met the face of George Me`lie`s and nodded in acknowledgement before returning to the broken tinker toy he had been repairing.

"Something troubling you?" the old man questioned.

He dipped his head down to hide the ever growing blush on his cheeks, before swallowing heavily on the lump in his throat.

"No" he squeaked, "Just tired."

Looking around in fake confusion, Hugo faced Monsieur Me`lie`s and furrowed his brows.

"Where's Isabelle? Isn't she supposed to be working today?" the boy asked, hoping to come off as nonchalant.

The older man shrugged as he turned around to help one of the customers, calling over his shoulder.

"I gave her the day off; she thanked me and said something about going off to Monsieur Labisse's Book Store."

Hugo nodded- even though the man very well couldn't see it and returned to work.

Several hours later and extremely exhausted, Hugo was preparing to leave when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder,

Turning around, Hugo saw Monsieur Me`lie`s smiling down at him.

"You've done fairly well today, so I thought I'd give you a reward."

Beaming, the boy turned around excitedly, "My notebook?"

Frowning, Monsieur Me`lie`s shook his head, "No" and then he held out a small bundle of bills.

Cautiously taking it from the man's outstretched hand; Hugo looked at it questioningly before looking back at The Toy Shopkeeper.

"Maybe this time you can pay for something instead of stealing it." Monsieur Me`lie`s smirked sitting back down.

Glaring, the boy opened his mouth to retort,

"I'm not a-"

"Thief, Thief I know, now get out of here before I call the Inspector" Monsieur Me`lie`s stated offhandedly, waving the boy away.

Still glaring, Hugo turned around walking off…seemingly in no purposed direction until he froze mid-step and smiled widely before racing off to Monsieur Labisse's Bookstore.

As he was several feet away he slowed down to a walk and once he was standing just outside the bookstore, he took a deep breath and walked in.

"Bonjour Mr. Cabret"

"Bonjour Monsieur Labisse" Hugo greeted, looking around,

"Have you seen Isabelle by chance?" he asked shyly, a blush tingeing his cheeks pink.

The bookkeeper smiled knowingly and nodded,

"Yes, I believe young Mademoiselle Isabelle is in the fantasy section."

Smiling, Hugo nodded and gave a slight bow.

"I see….merci!" and then he raced off to the mentioned section.

The bookkeeper could only smile as he returned to his own novel.

Hugo raced through the aisles, turning the corner and smiled.

Isabelle had her back turned to him, her head buried in a book she just picked up off the shelves but she couldn't focus on the page's contents.

Sighing as she closed it with a consequential '_thud'_ the girl placed it back on the shelf and began scanning the case for another book- letting her mind wander.

'_Why can't I get you out of my head?'_ she asked herself.

She was thinking of the boy that had been outside her window, she had been infatuated with him since the first time she had laid eyes on him, but she doubted he returned her affections

Suddenly she found a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" a boyish voice whispered in her ear teasingly.

Smiling, the girl turned around and threw her arms around the boy.

"Hugo!" she laughed as she tightened her embrace.

It took her mind a second to catch up with her actions and when she did, she blushed and released the blushing boy; pink heavily dusting her own cheeks.

There was an awkward silence between the two, who looked everywhere except each other.

Clearing his throat Hugo shyly peered over at the girl and smiled.

"Isabelle," he trailed off nervously, as the said girl turned her attention to the boy.

"Would you…like to….go to the Cinema with me?" the clockmaker asked shyly.

The girl frowned slightly at the boy,

"Hugo…we can't sneak in again we'll get into more trouble and-"

"No! I mean I'll pay!" he shouted out before realizing what he said and blushing.

Isabelle tilted her head to the side, "Really?"

He nodded tentatively, "Your godfather gave me some money and I wanted to take you." He told her shyly.

Smiling the girl grabbed his hand and hurriedly walked out of the shop.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Isabelle rhetorically asked him, a wide smile on her face.

Hugo grinned back, not once bringing up the fact that she was still holding his hand.

They arrived at the cinema and decided on a Charlie Chaplin film.

Halfway into the movie Isabelle turned to Hugo.

"Hugo?"

Turning around he smiled,

"Yes?"

Isabelle suddenly became shy and began to play with her hands and she asked,

"Do you think I'd ever be a star in the movies?" she all but whispered.

Hugo laughed as he shook his head, "No"

She frowned, glaring at the boy as she got out of her seat and stormed out of the theater.

Rushing after her Hugo was able to catch up with the angry girl just as she exited the Cinema.

"Isabelle! Wait!"

Stopping, but not turning around the girl waited for the boy as he stopped just behind her.

"What's wrong?"

She whirled around, tears threatening to fall as she glared at him, causing the boy to stumble back.

"What's wrong? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I could be in the movies? Do you think I'm not pretty enough?" she asked,

He shook his head vehemently, "No! You're beautiful!" he exclaimed, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them and blushing.

She blushed as well.

"Really" she asked shyly to which the boy gave a tentative nod. "Then why?"

Hugo looked down, considering if he should tell her the truth. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he answered

Because…..you're already the leading lady in my dreams." His voice coming out as barely above a whisper, looking down at his feet

She walked up to the young clock maker and grabbed his hands in her own.

"Really?" she asked again softly.

He looked up, and blushingly nodded, getting lost in her eyes.

Isabelle smiled, "Good," she told him breathlessly before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

She pulled away quickly, giggling at the dazed look on his face.

"Come on Hugo," she tugged him by the hand, smiling. "Let's go finish that movie."

He smiled as well and pecked her on the cheek, laughing as she turned a hot pink.

And as they went back in to view the film, Isabelle resting her head on his shoulder the young clockmaker realized something.

She wasn't just the leading lady in his dreams anymore…

Oh no,

Looking over he smiled and whispered,

"Isabelle?"

"Hmm?" she asked contently.

"Tu es Mon e`toile`"

She looked up and smiled before snuggling back into his shoulder.

"C`est amour Mon Cher" She told him back.

He smiled,

It was love,

And she was his star.

**END**

**YAHOO!**

**So…..I hope you guys enjoyed this,**

**So a quick note**

**Tu Es Mon E`toile` means: You are my star.**

**C'est amour Mon Cher means: It is love My Darling.**

**So…yeah…**

**Please RxR**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
